


Happily Ever After

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Backstory on Rose, F/F, Fluff, Mending their relationship, Post s2 finale, Rose is Extra AF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Luisa runs away with Rose, but in order to work through their many issues, Luisa needs Rose to open up. So she asks her a questions and gets more in return than she ever expected...





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this (3 hours ago) it was not supposed to _be_ fluffy, it was supposed to be serious and slightly angsty. But as we all know, Rose is a giant nerd so it turned into this instead. I am pretty certain most of you won't mind that particular development, and for those of you that do, I will try to put the angst and despair in another one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luisa looked at the yellow stripes zooming by as the car sped over the tarmac, then shifting her gaze over at the dark haired woman occupying the driver’s seat.

They had been driving for days now. Luisa had no idea where they were or where they were going. Rose hadn’t shared the information with her and Luisa didn’t think she would get a straight answer if she asked; so she didn’t.

The silence between them had barely been broken since they left the Marbella that faithful night. Luisa didn’t know what to say, and for some reason after Luisa agreed to run away with her, Rose’s confidence had faltered and they only communicated through quick looks and even quicker touches.

They had stopped only twice, both times to let Rose catch up on some sleep for a couple of hours. As Luisa slept in the car, she mostly just lay next to Rose on the double bed, watching her as she slept, wondering if this had been the right choice. She still wasn’t certain.

She had left behind everything she knew for a woman who had only hurt her and lied to her the whole time they had known each other.

Right now, just watching Rose, her black hair blowing softly in the wind and her blue eyes hidden behind mirrored pilot glasses. It was almost impossible to think of her as dangerous. She just looked any other woman Luisa might pass on the street, only more beautiful. But Luisa only had look a little to the right and see the bulging outline of a gun in Rose’s leather jacket pocket. She was definitely dangerous.

Luisa had asked her to get rid of the gun, but Rose had refused. Saying she needed it to protect them. And after making Rose promise that that would be the only reason she would use it, Luisa had let the issue rest.

She sighed softly, pinching the bridge of her nose before trying to return her attention to the scenery flashing by outside the window. But she couldn’t bear this silence any longer. She had done it, she had run away with Rose and as a consequence she had cut all ties with her old life. Meaning it was just her and Rose now. And if that was to be the way things were going to be from now on, she was going to get to _know_ Rose.

If Rose would just reveal one thing about herself, they might be able to do this together. To work through their problems, but the silence wasn’t conductive to that at all. And as the more emotive person, Luisa had to make the first move.

‘Is it okay if I keep calling you “Rose”, I know it’s not your real name but…’

‘Rose is good,’ Rose interrupted. ‘I don’t want you to call me anything but Rose. All the other names I’ve had, they’re meaningless to me. All of them except this one, because of you,’ Rose smiled, pushing her sunglasses into her hair so Luisa could see that Rose’s smile stretched to her eyes.

Luisa felt her own lips curve up into a smile in response. It was sort of cute that Rose was sticking with the name she’d called her _because_ she’d called her that.

‘So what about Clara? That’s your real name, right?’

Rose nodded, her knuckles momentarily turning white as she gripped the steering wheel that much tighter. Then she relaxed again, all traces of unease melting away. Well, not really melting away, more like being hidden away. ‘Yes, but do I really look like a Clara to you?’ Rose smiled, playing it off with a joke.

But Luisa wasn’t having it. ‘No, you look like a Rose. But please don’t do that.’

‘Do what?’ Rose asked, glancing at Luisa for a moment.

‘Hide stuff from me. I could physically see you clam up. It’s just you and me now, Rose. No more secrets, please.’

Rose bit her lip but nodded. ‘Okay. Clara wasn’t just my name; it was also my mother’s. She died giving birth to me. So my father named me after her. But inadvertently, I reminded him of her, so we weren’t really close. And then years later. I was 8 or 9, Elena came along. And she liked me, treated me like my own person and didn’t get this sad look in her eyes whenever she looked at me. She was the mother I never had, the only parent I had ever really known. I looked up to her. At that age, I wanted to be just like her. And she seemed to see something of herself in me. Because when I was 15, she slowly started to reveal who she really was. And I didn’t care; she was my mother. And within a year I was working with her, mostly just observing, learning. I was good at it. I was smart, ambitious and cared very little about the people we screwed over. They were just names on paper to me. I was finally becoming more than my dead mother, and then Elena killed my father. I never held much love for him. But she killed him, and for some reason it _hurt_. So I left her, started my own business with what I had learned from her and defeated her at her own game. She got greedy and too trusting. Which is why she is in jail and I am here with you,’ Rose finished, not once having looked away from the road.

‘How old were you?’ Luisa asked, a little in awe of Rose’s honesty but worried about how detached she’d sounded while recounting what was basically a very tragic life’s story.

’19,’ Rose answered. The short answer quite jarring in contrast to Rose’s long monologue.

‘Wow, that’s screwed up.’

Rose laughed. An actual laugh, not a humorless imitation of one. ‘I’m a screwed up person.’

That made Luisa smile. ‘Well, so am I,’ Luisa said, reaching across the center console to cover Rose’s right hand with her own.

Rose smiled at her, tangling their fingers together. ‘I’m glad you’re here.’

‘I’m glad you’re being honest with me, _Clara_ ,’ Luisa teased.

‘Do not call me that,’ Rose said, her serious expression only holding for a second as a smile broke through.

‘I like Rose more anyway,’ Luisa shrugged, her thumb rubbing circles over Rose’s knuckles. ‘So tell me another story.’

‘What do you want to hear about?’ Rose asked.

‘Well, you can start with explaining the whole Susanna business to me. Because I still can’t quite wrap my head around that…’

That night they had sex for the first time in over a year, and as Rose fell asleep on her chest, Luisa thought they might actually be to do this together. Because there had definitely been some progress today.

* * *

‘Do you think I should change my hair?’ Luisa asked as she Rose exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam. A lot of things had changed about Rose over the years, but Luisa had always known her to take incredibly hot showers.

‘I like your hair the way it is,’ Rose smiled, pressing a kiss to the crown of Luisa’s head as she fished a clean bra and shirt from her bag. The innocent sign of intimacy setting Luisa’s heart aflame. She’d missed this side of Rose, the more relaxed one.

‘But what if someone recognizes me?’ Luisa said, wondering what she would look like with blonde hair.

‘You don’t have to worry about that,’ Rose said, reaching behind her back to clasp her bra shut.

‘Why not?’ Luisa asked, and when Rose didn’t respond she stood up, pulling the shirt from Rose’s hands. ‘Why not, Rose?’

‘Because where we’re going it doesn’t matter what color hair your hair is. No one will know who you are.’

‘So where are we going exactly?’

‘Somewhere safe,’ Rose said, taking her shirt back from Luisa and putting it on. Luisa was momentarily distracted by how nice Rose looked in a simple grey cotton t-shirt, but soon got her steam back.

‘No more secrets,’ she said, folding her arms across her chest.

‘It’s not a secret. It’s a surprise.’ Rose smiled.

‘Rose, I wanna know. Please.’

Rose seemed to think it over for a second and a sly grin spread across Rose’s features.

‘Where do you want to get married?’

Luisa was so surprised by that turn of events that she physically took a step back to regroup.

‘What?’ Luisa said, shaking her head in confusion. Not certain if she’d heard right or Rose had just gone insane.

‘Married,’ Rose repeated. ‘It doesn’t really matter where we go, and I am sure you’ve fantasized about the ultimate wedding location. So we could just go there.’

‘Wait, is this a proposal?’ Luisa asked, not sure what was happening right now. One moment they were discussing where they were going, and the next they were getting married.

‘In a way,’ Rose answered, casually continuing to get dressed.

‘I don’t want to marry you. I mean… Maybe someday. But not now. I- I am still learning to trust you again. Learning who you are. I know we had sex last night and it was great, but you are really taking this u-hauling thing a bit too far…’ Luisa looked at Rose, who didn’t seem terribly interested in Luisa’s objections.

‘You don’t really seem to be listening to me,’ Luisa huffed. ‘And you just proposed to me, you should at least pretend be interested in my answer.’

‘I heard you. And it is okay if you’re not ready yet. But for practical reasons, I still think it would be better if we get married now. You can just ignore it and pretend it never happened.’

‘What? You just want to get married for _practical_ reasons?’

‘Yes,’ Rose said, starting on lacing up her boots as if they were having a conversation about the weather instead of a proposal. ‘If we’re married, you can’t be subpoenaed to testify against me if it does happen that we get caught.’

‘Gee, that’s terribly romantic, Rose,’ Luisa bit out.

‘You’re angry. Why are you angry?’ Rose asked, suddenly a lot more interested in the conversation than she had been before.

‘I’m not angry,’ Luisa sighed, turning away from Rose.

‘Yes, you are. I know anger, Luisa,’ Rose said, standing up and putting her hand carefully on Luisa’s elbow. ‘Tell me what I did.’

Luisa bit her lip. Rose was obviously making an effort, and as she had asked Rose to not keep anything from her, she probably owed Rose the same courtesy.

‘For years I have wanted nothing more than to be married to you. And now you finally asked. And not only am I conflicted about saying yes. You say it is only for practical reasons in the first place. It just… It stings, Rose. That the only reason you would want to get married to me is so that I won’t tell you on if we ever get arrested.’

‘Hey,’ Rose said, putting her hands on Luisa’s shoulders and looking straight at her. ‘That is not true. I want to be married to you because I love you and have for a long time. But I understand if you’re not ready for that. So until you’re ready. I propose that we get married anyway, just as a safety measure. We can always do it again when you _are_ ready.’

Luisa pouted, what Rose was saying did actually make a lot of sense and she felt her anger fade as quickly as it had surfaced. She could never stay angry with Rose for long anyway, but that didn’t mean she was going to let Rose off the hook for making the proposal in their great love story sound so terribly unromantic.

‘No.’

‘No what? No, you won’t marry me?’ Rose said, one eyebrow raised, a crack in her otherwise confident features.

‘No, I won’t marry you a second time. If I marry you. I want it to be real from the beginning. Because while we definitely have some issues to work through, I love you. But this proposal simply won’t do. So no, I won’t marry you,’ Luisa said, letting her grin show for a moment.

As Rose processed the words, she started to smile too. ‘One second,’ she said as she turned away from Luisa and rummaged through her bag. Secretively holding something behind her back as she returned to the spot in front of Luisa.

‘What are you doing?’ Luisa asked, her voice catching in her throat a little.

‘Luisa,’ Rose started as she slowly sank down on one knee.

_Oh._ Luisa should have expected that to happen but for some reason Rose _actually_ doing it after years of just imaging Rose doing that was very surreal and Luisa felt emotions bubble underneath her skin.

‘I love you. Will you marry me?’ Rose asked as she produced a black velvet box from behind her back and flipped it open in one smooth move.

‘You have a ring?’ Luisa asked, emotions squeezing her throat as she stared at the beautiful ring nestled on the pillow.

‘It is tradition,’ Rose said as she lifted the ring from the box, asking silently for Luisa’s hand, which the brunette presented on auto-pilot.

‘Is this a yes?’ Rose asked, before sliding the faintly pink, rose shaped ring onto Luisa’s finger.

‘Yes,’ Luisa nodded, not sure her voice had been audible.

Rose smiled, pushing the ring onto Luisa’s finger; it fit perfectly.

Luisa admired the ring on her finger for a moment. It weighed next to nothing, but it still felt heavy on her finger. She had never had a ring before, but she really liked that Rose had got her one.

‘It’s beautiful,’ Luisa said, squeezing Rose’s hand as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye with the other.

‘Glad you think so,’ Rose smiled, standing up and pulling Luisa closer to her by her hips.

‘This is rose gold, isn’t it?’ Luisa asked, suddenly recognizing the color of the metal.

‘Maybe,’ Rose grinned, tucking a lock of hair behind Luisa’s ear, their lips a hair’s breadth apart.

‘You’re really sticking with the theme here, aren’t you?’ Luisa laughed, wrapping her arms around Rose’s neck.

‘That’s kind of my thing,’ Rose smiled, pulling Luisa in for a kiss.

* * *

‘I kinda wish we had powdered sugar donuts right now,’ Luisa sighed as she twisted her new ring around her finger, watching the large diamond in the middle sparkle as it caught the light of the afternoon soon sneaking in underneath the closed curtains. ‘Because that is sort of my thing.’

‘I have some in my bag,’ Rose said, her fingers dancing up and down Luisa’s stomach.

Luisa turned her head in surprise. ‘How many grand romantic gestures do you have in that bag of yours? First an engagement ring, now our snacks?’

‘Let me think. Rose petals, of course. Some other necessities. The usual,’ Rose grinned.

‘Sure,’ Luisa laughed, sliding out from underneath Rose to retrieve the snacks from the younger woman’s bag. She could use some food after the lengthy celebration of their engagement.

Rose startled as something feeling suspiciously like a pillow hit her in the shoulder.

‘I can’t believe you weren’t joking about the rose petals,’ Luisa laughed as she fell down next to Rose again. Rose immediately sidling up to her, stealing the packet of donuts from Luisa’s hands.

‘I never joke about rose petals,’ Rose grinned, breaking the sugary treat in half and offering part of it to Luisa.

‘No you don’t,’ Luisa laughed. They lapsed into comfortable silence. Feeding each other donuts and sucking their sticky fingers clean. Still basking in the afterglow of sex and their engagement.

‘Venice,’ Luisa said suddenly, lifting her head to look at Rose. ‘If always wanted to get married in Venice.’

‘Then let’s get married in Venice,’ Rose smiled, throwing the closed bag of rose petals off the bed; they had no need for them right now.

As Rose predatorily loomed over her, Luisa _knew_ that she had made the right choice. Because this Rose, the one that carried rose petals around with her just in case, was the Rose she knew, the one she loved.

So in their tumultuous trip to Venice, whenever things got tense between them, Luisa just looked down at her hands, at the rose shaped ring adorning her finger. Because Rose might not be perfect; at least she was hers. And with some honesty and a lot of work, they could actually do this. And their marriage wouldn’t be one of convenience but one of love.

And the rose petals really did look lovely as she walked down the aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> Spousal privilege is a real thing in the US, and if that isn't a great way to see these two get married on TV I don't know what is. (Also thank you Natalie for coming up with this, it's awesome)
> 
> So let's all just hope S.3 has a surprise Venice wedding in store for us. In the meantime you can just leave me a comment with your thoughts about my particular view on the start of their grand adventure and Rose's backstory. I love discussing all things Roisa, so definitely do that.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
